Cloud VS Squall
by SoulElixir
Summary: A fierce battle between two of Cosmos' warriors. Two of Final Fantasy's most epic, strongest characters battle it out. Who shall reign in victory?


**A/N: Well, this is my first Fanfiction story. Yes, I am as excited as you are. Woo.**

**I was meant to come round to this at some point, but life is pretty demanding, as you can imagine. Basically, the only reason this was made was because I was making a website for my Computing course and I found an EPIC DeviantArt picture of Cloud VS Squall and it inspired me to write a few paragraphs summing up a battle if they had one. I did search for a Fanfic to copy to use in my webiste but I only found two - One of them was terribly written and very short and the other one was just screaming Yaoi. Don't get me wrong, I'm not against Yaoi or anything (Fangirls, please don't hurt me...) but putting something with ripping clothing and sexual references probably isn't that approrpriate for school coursework, now, is it?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. You might do, you might not. I dunno. Either way, leave a review. Well, I can't really force you, I can only ask.**

**If I get a decent amount of feedback/response, I'll post another Fanfic within a few days. Most likely on an Anime.**

* * *

Squall Leonhart approached the land of Order's Sanctuary. His footsteps connected with the shallow, calm waters of the ground. On the other side of the land, but not too far away, stood Cloud Strife. Cloud rested his giant broadsword onto his shoulders behind his neck. "Fight with pride" He announced, with Squall in sight. Squall point his sword towards Cloud as a challenging threat. After a second, he sprinted towards Cloud. Cloud was quick to react and shot three fireballs towards the Lion-hearted boy approaching him. Squall retaliated with three Blizzard Bullets to counter the three fireballs. The ice shots were successful to collide with and disperse the flaming spheres. Squall saw this as his chance to charge in for an attack with his gunsword. Cloud was, unexpectedly, hit with a combo of slashes before being knocked back by a powerful shot from Squall's gunsword. As Cloud regained his balance, he looked towards the grinning Squall. "Is that your best?" Squall taunted.

Cloud grasped his giant broadsword tightly with both hands. He didn't respond to Squall's taunt but began running towards him. He planned to return the favour. "Meteo Rein!" Cloud yelled, shooting a Meteor Rain down upon Squall. Squall gave a grunt and easily jumped to the side, dodging every meteor. Cloud saw this as his chance to charge towards Squall as he was finishing dodging. Squall foresaw this and wasn't going to get hit. Squall yelled "Rafu Dibaido!" as he fly upwards and then rushed towards Cloud with his gunsword, ready to strike. Cloud, immediately, dodged the powerful attack and then yelled "Ren Kiru!" as he threw quick slices at the recovering Squall. Squall was hit by the first two attacks but managed to escape the rest.

As soon as Squall touched down on ground, he shot three fast ice bullets at Cloud. Clould used his sword to block and counter the three incoming shots by rebounding them back at Squall. Squall was hit by the three bullets, before having a chance to do anything, and straight after Squall was hit and distracted, Cloud wasted no time in charging in for another attempt at an attack. "Kyou Kiri!" Cloud yelled as he hit the open Squall with multiple powerful slashes. On the last slash, he knocked Squall back quite a noticeable distance. As Squall landed on his feet, his face watched Cloud. Cloud didn't say anything; he only taunted Squall with his blank facial expression.

The two grew grins on their faces as they knew they were both the perfect challenge for one another. It had been a while since they had encountered competition that strong. The two decided to end their battle with one final strike. Cloud's weapon slowly began to change into the Ultima Weapon while Squall's weapon equipped the mighty Lion Heart. "Omnislash!" Cloud yelled, as he used his Ultima Weapon to strike at Squall. "Renzokuken!" Squall yelled as he used the Lion Heart to attack Cloud. The two strong forces clashed, in a struggle for victory. The outcome of the battle is a tale to be saved for another day...

* * *

**A/N:** **If you're reading this, then congratulations - You got through a Fanfic of SoulElixir alive! (Ta da!) The ending may have been a bit disappointing but come on - A battle between Cloud and Squall, it's going to be hard to pick a victor.**

**But, as I said at the beginning, if I get even a few reviews, I'll either continue this (Somehow) or make another Fanfic. It's pretty rare that someone would ask a request of me, but if you want to see another piece of mine of another idea or if you just want to be mean and give me an impossible challenge to complete, I'm open to any ideas. Any. Yes, any. Except Twilight. Or Glee. They can go shove themselves where the sun don't shine. That's right - In a hole.**

**But, uh, yeah. Thanks for reading, hope you leave a review. Tell your friends. Or, you know, don't. Either way. Whatever helps you sleep at night.**

**Happy FanFictioning!**


End file.
